1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit and a semiconductor device including the oscillator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices in each of which various circuits are integrated on one insulating surface have been developed. As a clock circuit necessary for a circuit, various oscillator circuits are known.
Oscillator circuits have been developed using CMOSs, and an oscillator circuit using a CMOS inverter is given as a typical example (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-283307).